comicfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Micky Maus
= Micky Maus = Micky Maus ist der deutsche Name der von geschaffenen Zeichentrick- und Comic-Figur Mickey Mouse, die neben wohl die bekannteste Figur in ist und mittlerweile zum Symbol für die wurde. Walt Disney selbst sprach dabei den Charakter von 1928 bis 1946, bevor bis 1977 diesen Teil übernahm. Von 1977 an wurde er neu von vertont, nach Allwines Tod im Mai 2009, spricht die weltberühmte Maus. Micky ist der Freund von , und sowie der Besitzer des Hundes . Micky Maus ist neben , , , den Rugrats und den eine der wenigen - bzw. , die es zu einem Stern auf dem berühmten in / gebracht haben (bei der Adresse 6925 Hollywood Blvd.). Bereits 1978 bekam Micky als erste Trickfilm-Figur einen Stern auf dem Walk of Fame, Minnie erhielt ihren erst Anfang 2018. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Micky in den Cartoons[] Entstehungsgeschichte (1923-1928)[] Plakat zu einem der Cartoons von Mickys Vorreiter (© Disney) Schon seit 1923 in den „“ waren kleine Vorgänger der Micky Maus zu sehen. Meist wurden diese kleinen Mäuse von gezeichnet, der ja auch später Micky zeichnete. Als Walt Disney 1927 die Produktion der Alice-Cartoons einstellte, und seine Zeichner anfingen eine neue Cartoon-Reihe zu entwerfen, wurde ein neuer Charakter erschaffen. „“ ähnelte den späteren Micky nicht nur in seinem Handeln, sondern auch vom Aussehen. Später, als Micky bereits auf der Leinwand berühmt war, verwendete Disney des Öfteren Gags oder Cartoon-Ideen, die es damals auch schon für Oswald gab. Die Idee zu einer der später bekanntesten Figuren der Welt kam angeblich auf einer langen Zugfahrt zwischen New York und , wobei er zuerst plante, seinen neuen Charakter Mortimer Maus zu nennen. Seine Frau brachte ihn dann jedoch auf den Namen Mickey. Dennoch tauchte der Name Mortimer im Laufe der Zeit wieder auf; und zwar als Rivale Mickys um die Hand von . im Jahr 1928 (© Disney) Die Erfindung der kleinen Maus war dabei buchstäblich eine Notlösung für gewesen. Erst kurz zuvor hatte er im Februar 1928 nach einem Streit mit , der damals die Disney-Produktionen vertrieb, die Rechte an der Serie „“ verloren. Mintz wollte Disney das Budget für seine Zeichentrickgeschichten von 2500 auf 1800 Dollar hinunterkürzen. Als dieser sich weigerte, drohte er damit, Disneys Trickzeichner abzuwerben und Oswald selbstständig weiterzuführen, da die gesamten Rechte der Serie bei ihm lagen. Aus diesem Grunde hielt Disney auch seine neue Idee vor den Mitarbeitern geheim, da viele von ihnen nach den letzten Oswald-Cartoons zu Mintz wechselten. Lediglich seinen Bruder sowie seinen Partner weihte er ein. Die allerersten Kurzfilme (1928)[] Um seine Figur bekannt zu machen wählte Disney ein Thema für deren ersten Auftritt, welches zu dieser Zeit in aller Munde war: der Transatlantikflug von Charles Lindbergh. Dabei zeigte sich besonders als sehr tatkräftig und fertigte zeitweise bis zu 700 einzelnen Bildern pro Tag an. Szene aus Plane Crazy (© Disney) Das Ergebnis war Mickys erster Cartoon, „“, der am 15. Mai 1928 seine Premiere in einem Kino am Sunset Boulevard feiern konnte. Doch obwohl der Kurzfilm bei Kritikern und Publikum nicht schlecht ankam hatte er noch nicht den Effekt, den Disney sich gewünscht hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz startete kurz darauf die Arbeit am zweiten Film mit Micky, diesmal unter dem Namen „“, der in der südamerikanischen Pampa spielte. Besonders interessant ist der Film aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er zugleich den ersten Auftritt von Pegleg Pete () als Gegenspieler von Micky markierte, der damals noch den Namen Black Pete besaß. Doch der Film scheiterte daran, dass Disney nicht in der Lage war, einen Verleiher zu finden, da viele eine zu große Ähnlichkeit zwischen Micky und Oswald sahen. Aus diesem Grund konnte der Film erst am 30. Dezember 1928 uraufgeführt werden und ist somit in der Reihe der Veröffentlichungen gesehen der dritte Micky Cartoon, denn zuvor wurde der Cartoon „“ veröffentlicht. Die ersten Sound-Cartoons (1928-1929)[] Um den Vorwürfen über die Ähnlichkeit von Oswald und Micky entgegenzuwirken, beschloss Disney, mit seinem dritten Film etwas Sensationelles zu leisten. Die Anregung dazu holte er sich vom Spielfilm The Jazz Singer, der am 6. Oktober 1927 seine Premiere feierte. Dort sprach die Hauptfigur Al Jonson einige Sätze synchron zum Bild, was eine der revolutionärsten Erfindungen in der Filmindustrie darstellte, den Tonfilm. Micky steuert dem Ruhm entgegen (© Disney) So plante Disney, seinen neusten Kurzfilm komplett zu vertonen und damit völlig neue Dimensionen im Animationsbereich zu erreichen. Dazu veranstaltete er in seiner Garage eine Vorführung des fertigen Filmes, während nebenan die Geräusche gemacht wurden. Dieser „Probelauf“ verlief völlig zu Zufriedenheit der Anwesenden und schon kurz darauf fand sich in New York ein Orchester, welches sich bereit erklärte, den Film zu vertonen. Doch das bedeutete wiederum einen ungeheuren Aufwand und dementsprechend große Kosten. Das Ergebnis wurde Mickys dritter Cartoon „“. Doch auch nach dieser Neuheit zeigten sich die Verleiher skeptisch und verzichteten auf die Gelegenheit, den Film zu übernehmen. Erst war vom Film beeindruckt und wollte ihn im Colony Theatre, welches er für leitete, vor dem Hauptfilm zeigen. Disney war von der Idee nicht sonderlich angetan, da er befürchtete, wenn er Film erst einmal vorgeführt wäre, würde ihn kein Verleiher mehr verkaufen. Dennoch ließ er sich überzeugen, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil Reichenbach ihm 500 Dollar pro Woche anbot, mehr als je zuvor jemand anders bezahlt hatte, um einen Trickfilm im Kino vorzuführen. Am 18. November 1928 wurde der Film schließlich erstmals aufgeführt, vor dem Tonfilm Gang War. Sobald sein Werk angelaufen war, vergaß Disney all seine Nervosität, als er die Reaktionen des Publikums sah. Tatsächlich sprach der Grossteil der an diesem Abend anwesenden Journalisten hauptsächlich von „“. So schrieb die New York Times unter anderem: „Er ist eine einfallsreiche Arbeit, die viel Spaß bereitet. Er knurrt, jault, quietscht und bietet verschiedene andere Geräusche, die zu seiner erheiternden Wirkung beitragen.“ Auch die Fachzeitung Film Daily war nicht um Lob verlegen: „''Steamboat Willie'' bietet zum einen eine witzige und amüsante Geschichte, zum anderen Musik und Geräusche, die nach der Cinephone-Methode angefügt wurden. Das Resultat ist ein echter Leckerbissen der Unterhaltung“. Und um das Ganze zu krönen, besuchten die Zuschauer scharenweise das Kino, um den Film zu sehen. Damit hatte Micky Maus seinen Durchbruch geschafft. Da der Kurzfilm den Anfang einer glorreichen Film-Revolution, den Sound-Cartoons, bedeutete und ein so großer Erfolg wurde, ließ Disney die beiden ersten Kurzfilme „“ und „“ auch vertonen. Schließlich wurden auch sie ein zweites Mal, und zwar dieses Mal mit Ton, veröffentlicht. Der Erfolg und der anderen beiden Cartoons machte, wie vorhergesagt hatte, die Verleiher auf Micky aufmerksam. Doch wie bereits bei der wollten sie nicht nur die Filme verleihen, sondern gleichzeitig auch die ganzen Rechte an der Figur haben, was Disney aufgrund seiner schlechten Erfahrungen ablehnte. So vertrieb zuerst , der Disney mit dem Cinephone-Tonsystem ausgestattet hatte, die neuen Cartoons. Als dieser jedoch wie zuvor Mintz seinen Vertrag mithilfe eines Tricks verlängern wollte, führte dies Disney endgültig zu seiner Unabhängigkeit und er unterschrieb einen Vertrag bei einem renommierten Filmverleih, der seine Konditionen akzeptierte. Die negative Folge der Geschichte mit Powers war, dass sich von selbigem abwerben ließ, woraufhin Disney nicht mehr bereit war mit ihm zu arbeiten. Iwerks verkaufte seinen Anteil von 20% der Firma für 2920 Dollar an seinen ehemaligen Partner. Zehn Jahre später versöhnten sich die beiden jedoch wieder und Ub Iwerks kehrte zu den Disney Studios zurück. Er zeichnete allerdings nicht mehr, sondern arbeitete an besonders komplizierten Trickaufnahmeverfahren für spezielle Bildeffekte, wofür er auch später mit dem Oscar ausgezeichnet wurde. Die frühen Jahre (1929-1935)[] Obwohl Micky bereits seit „“, 1928, vertonte, war die Figur längere Zeit lediglich auf verschiedene Ausdrücke wie Lachen, Schreien oder Pfeifen beschränkt. Seine erste Sprechrolle bekam er erst im Film „“, 1929. Seine ersten Worte waren dabei Hot Dog!, als er bei einem Verkäufer ebendiesen verlangte. Der Cartoon ist zeitgleich der erste Auftritt der Figur , die später insbesondere bei den Comics zu einem Stammgast wurde, aber auch noch später in den auftrat. Erwähnenswert ist auch der Kurzfilm „“ von 1929, der etwas früher in die Kinos kam. Hier inszeniert Micky nicht nur ein Musical, sondern trägt gleichzeitig auch zum ersten Mal die später zum Markenzeichen gewordenen Handschuhe. Der Hauptgrund für diese Neuerung war der Umstand, dass die schwarzen Handflächen sich nicht gut vom Hintergrund abheben, da Mickys Filme bis zu 1935 schwarz-weiß blieben. Walt Disney meinte, man müsse die Micky-Cartoons nicht einfärben, da sie sich auch im traditionellen Schwarz-Weiß an Beliebtheit erfreuen. Disneys andere Cartoon-Serie „Silly Symphonies“ brachte seit 1932 nur farbige Kurzfilme hervor, die Möglichkeit Micky schon vor 1935 einzufärben wäre also da gewesen. Doch nicht nur sein äußeres Wesen, auch Mickys Persönlichkeit änderte sich mit der Zeit. War er zu Beginn seines Lebens noch ein eher rüde und zu Streichen aufgelegter Junge, der außerdem ziemlich frech war, so wurde er mit dem wachsenden Erfolg immer ernster und vernünftiger. Dies ist allerdings nicht allein auf Disney zurückzuführen, sondern auch auf zahlreiche Mütter, die in einer unsittlichen Maus kein Vorbild für ihre Kinder sahen. Aus diesem Grund erfand Disney auch den neuen Charakter , der mit seinem emotionalen Auftreten und seinem starken Temperament einen Gegensatz zum bereits seriös gewordenen Micky bilden sollte. Micky in Farbe (1935-1939)[] Bis 1935 blieben die Cartoons mit Micky schwarz-weiß. Erst im Kurzfilm „The Band Concert“ sah man Micky in einem seiner Cartoons farbig. Von nun an wurden alle farbig produziert. Die schwarzen Knopfaugen wiederum behielt Micky allerdings auch in den ersten farbigen Kurzfilmen noch bis 1937. Seine neue Augenform erschien auch nicht zuerst in einem Cartoon, sondern in einem Programmheft, das anlässlich der Fertigstellung anfertigte. Walt Disney war von dieser neuen Darstellung Mickys beeindruckt und etwas später wurde die neue Augenform auch in den Kurzfilmen von Micky verwendet. So entwickelte sich das Aussehen der Figur in sehr kurzer Zeit ziemlich stark. Seine neuen Cartoons wurde aber dennoch wahre Klassiker; neben „“ von 1935 sind auch unteranderen die Kurzfilme „“ von 1938 und „“ von 1939 zu erwähnen. In ““ ist die Animation viel perfekter und umwerfender echt als man es von Filmen aus dem Jahr 1938 erwarten kann, für viele Disney-Animatoren ist dieser Kurzfilm immer noch ein wahres Meisterwerk und ein Vorbild für Animationen in modernen Cartoons der 1980er und 1990er Jahre, wie auch für abendfüllende, animierte aus dieser modernen Ära. In dem Cartoon „“ sind auch die Animationen auf dem höchsten Niveau, aber hier hatte Walt Disney persönlich auch viel mehr als bei anderen Kurzfilmen mitgewirkt. Auch in Deutschland ist „“ bei Disney-Spezialisten ein echter Klassiker, da man Disneys Mitwirken in diesem Cartoon auch erkennen kann. Micky im Spielfilm (1940)[] Diese Szene aus „“ (1940) half mit Mickys Weltruhm zu begründen (© Disney) Nach dem Kurzfilm „“ von 1939 sank die Beliebtheit von Micky immer mehr, da sein Konkurrent immer beliebter wurde. Während für Donald ab 1940 immer mehr Cartoons pro Jahr gedreht wurden, bekam Micky immer weniger Cartoons im Jahr hin. Diese Statistik begeisterte Walt Disney natürlich überhaupt nicht, noch heute mögen die Nachkommen Disneys Donald nicht, da er Walts Lieblingsfigur die Show stahl. Um Micky wieder ruhmreicher zu machen, hatte Disney den glorreichen Einfall ihn in einem auf höchstem Niveau gezeichneten Spielfilm auftreten zu lassen. Natürlich bot sich geradezu nichts besser geeignetes als der gerade in Produktion gewesenen Experimental-Spielfilm „“, der die Musik in den Vordergrund stellte, da hier die Kombination von Musik und Animation darstellen sollte. Schließlich wählten die Regisseure die Ballade „''Der Zauberlehrling''“ von Johann Wolfgang von Goethe als Inhalt des Kurzfilmes, der innerhalb „“ gezeigt werden sollte. Die Komponisten wählten zur Animation die Musik für "Der Zauberlehrling" von Paul Dukas. Dieses Element des dritten Meisterwerks „“ wurde bei der Premiere des Films vom Publikum am meisten begutachtet, schließlich ist es der einzige Fantasia-Kurzfilm, indem eine bekannte Disney-Figur auftauchte. Und auch wenn der Spielfilm „“ erst kein großer Erfolg war, so brachter er aber auf jeden Fall Micky zum Symbol der Walt Disney Company, so wie es sich Disney gewünscht hatte. Der Teil des Films „“ (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) ist ein einzigartiges Meisterstück, das durch seine Qualität und der bezaubernden Musik von Paul Dukas eines der wichtigsten Kurzfilme der Micky Maus wurde. Der zweite Weltkrieg und Nachkriegsanimation (1941-1949)[] Anders als beispielsweise war Micky während des Zweiten Weltkrieges nie als Soldat in einem Kurzfilm zu sehen, was wohl auch damit zusammenhängen mag, dass seine Popularität gegenüber der Ente 1940 bis 1941 immer mehr schwand und auch, dass er durch den Spielfilmauftritt im Jahr 1940 die Beliebtheit in den klassischen Cartoons nicht zurück gewinnen konnte. Zu sagen, er wäre nie Soldat gewesen, ist allerdings falsch. Bereits 1929 kämpfte er im Film „“ mit anderen Mäusen gegen eine Armee von Katzen unter der Führung . Dabei trugen diese allesamt Helme, die auch von der deutschen Armee im Ersten Weltkrieg getragen worden waren. Die Mäuse wiederum ziehen in die Schlacht mit einem Song namens Dixie, der im Zusammenhang mit dem Amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg bekannt wurde. Auch in den Comics blieb Micky von den Kriegsgeschehnissen nicht unberührt, so betätigte er sich beispielsweise zusammen mit als Erntehelfer, um seinem Land zu dienen (siehe ). Neben dem wurden Micky, wie auch Pluto, auf vielen Kriegsflugzeugen aufgemalt. Micky wurde also genau wie Donald und Pluto ein Maskottchen der US-Armee. Als Symbol oder halt Maskottchen wurde Micky in den Jahren 1941-1942 bekannt, nicht nur für die Armee, sondern vorallem für die Disney Studios. Aber Cartoons mit Micky wurden immer weniger im Jahr produziert. Nach „“ von 1942 wurde die Produktion dann völlig eingestellt, Donald war mit seinen Kriegs-Cartoons einfach erfolgreicher und wurde nun auch am beliebtesten. „“ von 1943 wurde zwar noch unter der Micky Maus-Titlecard veröffentlicht, aber Micky kam schon gar nicht mehr drin vor. Erst 1946 begann Disney wieder in Produktion zu geben. Es wurden zwar jetzt wieder einigermaßen regelmäßig Kurzfilme mit der Maus gedreht, aber immer noch nur einen oder zwei im Jahr. Wie auch bei den , die nur in größerer Menge pro Jahr verfilmt wurden, war die Qualität der Micky-Cartoons in der frühen Nachkriegsanimation sehr gut. Einige sehr gelungene Kurzfilme dieser Nachkriegsanimations-Ära sind zum Beispiel der Oscar-nominierte Cartoon „“ von 1948 oder auch der Cartoon „Pueblo Pluto“ von 1949. Aber auch zu erwähnen ist natürlich Mickys zweiter Auftritt in einem Spielfilm der Disney-Meisterwerkreihe; der Film „“, von 1947, präsentiert zwei längere, animierte Segmente in einer Realfilm-Rahmenhandlung, die teilweise animiert ist. In dem einen Segment, „“, spielen Micky, und die Hauptrollen. Von Fans wird er als ein auf hohem Niveau gezeichneter Kurzfilm, den es jedoch ein wenig an Höhepunkte fehlt, weshalb er auch nicht wirklich an „''Der Zauberlehrling''“ herankommt, bewertet. Die letzten Cartoons (1950-1953)[] In der folgenden Zeit wurden nicht mehr Kurzfilme mit Micky pro Jahr gedreht. Es blieb bei einen bis zwei Kurzfilme im Jahr, und neben dem verloren die Cartoons bis 1953 auch an Qualität und Aufwand der Produktion. Ein Beispiel dafür ist „“ von 1953, er ist der letzte Kurzfilm der Micky-Serie, hier kann man deutlich erkennen, dass nicht viel Aufwand in den Cartoon hinein gesteckt worden ist, da er optisch einfach und kantig aussieht. Weil auch dieser Kurzfilm kein Erfolg wurde, ließ Disney das Produzieren der Serie einstellen. Weitere Gründe dafür sind einerseits, da die Cartoons zu teuer wurden und andererseits, da Disneys Aufmerksamkeit bereits bei anderen Dingen lagen (die abendfüllenden Spielfilme („“ oder auch „“) sowie die Planung seines ersten Themenparks „“). Die Wiedergeburt klassischer Cartoons (1983-1995)[] Plakat zum Oscar-nominierten Cartoon „“, 1983 (© Disney) Genau 30 Jahre lang wurden keine Cartoons mit Micky mehr produziert. 1983 aber kam der Oscar-nominierte Cartoon „“ in die Kinos. Dieser längere Cartoon bedeutete den Anfang der modernen Cartoons, auch wenn dieser Kurzfilm von der Qualität her nicht so sensationell war wie seine beiden Nachfolger in den Jahren 1990 bis 1995. Ersteinmal hatte Micky aber einen Auftritt im Rahmen der Oscar-Verleihung 1988 (der Oscar wurde damals genau wie auch Micky 60 Jahre alt), er war als Figur anwesend um den Gewinner in der Kategorie Bester Kurztrickfilm zu verkünden und Tom Selleck auf die Bühne zu zaubern. Nach dem Spielfilm „“ der Tochterfirma Disneys , fing die Ära der modernen Cartoons 1989 eigentlich erst richtig an, denn nun wurden bis 1995 wieder einigermaßen regelmäßig Cartoons mit modernsten Animationstechniken und bester Qualität produziert. In zwei dieser insgesamt 5 Cartoons spielt Micky die Hauptrolle. In „Der Prinz und der Bettelknabe“ von 1990 stand eine neue Herausforderung für die Zeichner und Regisseure an, denn es kamen zwei Mickys vor, die zwar äußerlich identisch aussehen, aber vom Handeln ganz anders sind. In diesem längeren Cartoon erkennt man deutlich die Anwendung von Spezial-Effekten und auch die bemerkenswerte Animation. Fans erkennen einen weiteren Qualitätsanstieg in dem bis jetzt letzten Cartoon mit Micky: „“ lief 1995 vor dem Spielfilm „“ aus den . Micky im Fernsehen[] Micky begrüßt die Gäste in seinem Clubhaus (© Disney) Mitte der 50er Jahre wurden zwar die Cartoons mit Micky weitgehend eingestellt, doch das bedeutete keineswegs, dass er sich lediglich auf die Comics zurückzog. War er früher einer der Vorreiter gewesen was den Tonfilm anbelangt, so plante nun das neu aufkommende Fernsehen zu erforschen, das nach einer guten Einnahmequelle aussah. Als einer der ersten kam er so auf die Idee, spezielle Sendungen anzufertigen. Das Ergebnis war die Show The Mickey Mouse Club, die hierzulande unter dem Namen Micky Maus Magazin bekannt wurde und in Amerika beim Sender ABC lief. Insgesamt wurden 390 Episoden zu je 25 Minuten erstellt, die vom 3. Oktober 1955 bis zum 25. September 1959 über den Bildschirm liefen. Die Senderreihe war jeweils montags bis freitags zu sehen, wobei jedem Tag ein anderes Motto zugrunde lag. Am Montag wurden verschiedene musikalische Auftritte gezeigt, am Dienstag gab es Gaststars zu sehen, der Mittwoch war ein zusammengewürfelter Tag, am Donnerstag wurde ein Zirkus aufgeführt und am Freitag schlussendlich konnten sich einige Jungtalente vorstellen. Zudem gab es noch Zeichentrickfilme und dokumentarische Beiträge über die Disney Studios. Als besonders populär erwiesen sich auch die so genannten Mausketiere. Damit bezeichnete man spezielle Kinder und Jugendliche, die unter anderem auch Lieder sangen und den Zuschauer zum mitmachen motivierten. Von vielen ebenfalls sehr geschätzt wurde das von komponierte Titellied, bei welchem auch Donald einen Auftritt hatte, was seine hohe Popularität unterstreichen sollte. Bei ABC liefen auch einige weitere Serien, beispielsweise die ab 1954 im Hauptabendprogramm laufende Fernsehreihe Disneyland, aus der später die Sendungen Walt Disney Presents und Walt Disney's Adventure Time hervorgingen und ab 1959 unter der Bezeichnung Walt Disney World weitergeführt wurde. Es kam jedoch kurz darauf zu einem Streit zwischen Disney und ABC, da Walt seine Serien allesamt in Farbe ausstrahlen wollte, was von den Produzenten bei ABC nicht gestattet wurde. Daraufhin wechselte Disney zu NBC, wo er 1961 Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Disney produzieren ließ, ehe 1983 Disneys eigener Fernsehsender, der , eingeführt wurde. Das heutige Logo des Disney Channel (© Disney) Doch bereits früher, in den 70er Jahren wurde das Interesse vieler ehemaliger Fans des Micky Maus Magazins wieder geweckt. Deshalb plante man bei Disney zuerst, die alten Folgen wieder im Fernsehen zu zeigen, was jedoch nicht viel Anklang fand. Stattdessen beschloss man, eine auf dem ursprünglichen Konzept basierende neue Show zu kreieren, die man auf den Namen New Mickey Mouse Club taufte. Unter dieser Bezeichnung startete das Format im Januar 1977 und stieß, wie bereits sein Vorgänger, auf viel Gegenliebe. Einige der Folgen wurden auch später noch auf dem gezeigt und teilweise sogar auf Video veröffentlicht. Bis zum Beginn der 80er war dabei vom Studio festgehalten worden, dass die Trickfilme nur im Rahmen einzelner Sendungen, der Grossteil davon aber gar nicht im Fernsehen veröffentlicht werden durften, damit man sie mit regelmäßigen Abständen wieder in die Kinos bringen könnte, was mehr Gewinn versprach. Zu dieser Zeit aber zeigte sich zunehmend das Interesse an diesen Cartoons, besonders im deutschen Fernsehen. So ließ sich die breitschlagen, einen Testlauf durchzuführen. In einer eigens dafür produzierten Sendung mit dem Namen Mickey and Donald wurden verschiedene Kurzfilme wieder aufgeführt und somit der Öffentlichkeit auch außerhalb der Kinos zugänglich gemacht. Die Produktion erwies sich als voller Erfolg und wurde dementsprechend auch weitergeführt. Der Mickey Mouse Club (© Disney) Auch heutzutage sind Sendungen von Micky Maus noch anzutreffen, besonders auf dem Sender Super RTL. Dort wird die in den USA zwischen 2001 und 2003 speziell für den produzierte Serie Disney's House of Mouse (auf Deutsch: ) aufgeführt, in der nebst Micky, Donald, Goofy, Minni und Daisy in den Hauptrollen auch zahlreiche Charaktere aus den verschiedensten auftreten. Insgesamt brachte es die Sendung auf 53 Episoden. Speziell für die jüngsten Zuschauer wurde 2006 auch die Serie Mickey Mouse Clubhouse () ins Leben gerufen, in der die Zuschauer verschiedene Rätsel lösen müssen. Sie wurde komplett in CGI gedreht und brachte es bisher auf 13 Folgen. Micky in den Comics[] Die Comicstrips[] Gemälde von Gottfredson nach der 1936 erschienen Geschichte Mickey Mouse and the Seven Ghosts Nebst diversen Filmverleihern und Kinobesitzern gab es in New York auch verschiedene Pressedienste, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten, Comic Strips an möglichst viele Tages- und Sonntagszeitungen zu verkaufen. Einer der grössten solcher Anbieter war damals , die in Micky Maus die Möglichkeit sahen, einen neuen, erfolgreichen Strip zu kreieren. Auch früher schon gabe es diverse Comics mit Kinodarstellern, beispielsweise mit Charlie Chaplin. So rief der Vorstand von King Features Disney an und unterbreitete ihm diesen Vorschlag. Dieser zögerte nicht lange. Comic Strips bedeuteten eine zusätzliche Einnahmequelle und die Studios konnten das Geld gut für die neuen Filme brauchen. So erschienen ab Januar 1930 täglich (ausser Sonntags) verschiedene Abenteuer um die Maus. Die ersten Fortsetzungsgeschichten waren dabei eine um viele Episoden erweiterte Fassung des ersten Filmes, . Disney schrieb die Texte und setzte das Ganze grafisch um, wobei die Tuschereinzeichnungen von angefertigt wurden. Als Iwerks später das Studio verliess, blieb die gesamte zeichnerische Arbeit an Smith hängen, was diesem jedoch alles andere als recht war. Zudem hatte auch keine Zeit, die ganzen Texte zu verfassen, da er zusätzlich noch an den Filmen arbeiten musste. Aus diesem Grund wurde Ersatz gesucht, der im seit 1929 in den Studios beschäftigten gefunden wurde. Dieser wollte bei seinem Eintritt ursprünglich bereits an den Comic Strips arbeiten, doch Disney setzte ihn stattdessen für die Trickfilme ein. Dock als nun Smith seine Arbeit beendete, machte Walt Gottfredson das Angebot, nun doch an den Comics zu arbeiten, was dieser allerdings ablehnte, da er sich mittlerweile bei der Arbeit an den Cartoons wohl fühlte. So einigte man sich darauf, dass er zwei Wochen lang bei den Strips aushelfen solle. Gottfredson fertigte ersten Strip im März 1930 an, der im Mai veröffentlicht wurde. Dabei gefiel ihm die Arbeit so gut, dass er insgesamt über 45 Jahre lang „Aushilfe“ war, bis er im Oktober 1975 in den Ruhestand ging. Dabei verzichtete er bei seiner Arbeit darauf, einfach Abenteuer aus den Filmen zu übernehmen, sondern dachte sich selbständig Geschichten aus. Das Interesse an den Comics um Micky Maus wuchs so rasch an, dass nebst den schwarzweiß gehaltenen Strips auch farbig angelegte Comicseiten angefertigt wurden, die für die Sonntagsbeilagen der amerikanischen Zeitungen produziert wurden. Die erste Seite wurde von am 17. Januar 1932 erstellt. Noch in der darauf folgenden Woche übernahm allerdings auch die Arbeit an den Sonntagsfolgen, die im Unterschied zu den täglichen Geschichten keine Fortsetzungen waren. Mitte 1938 trat er diese Beschäftigung jedoch an ab, dessen Einseiter auch heute noch immer wieder in dem zu sehen sind. Lange Zeit textete Gottfredson seine Geschichten allesamt selbst und sein einziger Assistent war Charles Alfred Taliaferro, der sich später selbst unter dem Namen in der Riege der Disneyzeichner einen Namen machte, da er zusammen mit für die Zeitungsstrips um verantwortlich war. Ab Mitte der 40er Jahre kümmerte sich Gottfredson jedoch ausschließlich um die Zeichenarbeit, während - der auch mit Gonzales zusammenarbeitete - die Texte schrieb. Der aber wohl größte Einschnitt in die Welt der Zeitungsstrips um Micky war die Tatsache, dass ab 1955 beschloss, keine weiteren Fortsetzungsgeschichten als Comics zu führen, woraufhin die Maus auf kurze Gagsstrips beschränkt war. Gleichzeitig ebnete das allerdings auch den Weg für das neu aufkommende Gebiet der Comichefte. Die Comichefte[] Wie bereits oben angedeutet, wurde in den 30ern das Geschäft mit Comicheften immer lukrativer, so dass man hierbei auch mit Micky auf den fahrenden Zug aufsprang. Seit 1931 kann man in den USA verschiedene Hefte um die Maus kaufen. Zuerst druckte man dafür lediglich bereits in den Zeitungen erschienene Abenteuer nach, doch schon kurz darauf wurden eigene Stories geschrieben und gezeichnet. Es erschienen auch verschiedene Hefte, beispielsweise das Mickey Mouse Magazine, das 1933 ins Leben gerufen worden war. Darauf basierend entstand 1940 , welches später auch Geschichten von enthielt. Dieses Magazin, mit seiner Mischung verschiedenster Serien des Disney Kosmos wurde zum Vorbild des späteren deutschen . Aufgrund seiner Leistungen wurde Murry ein Band der Hall of Fame Reihe gewidmet (© Disney) Dieses Heft ebnete auch zwei der berühmtesten Disney Künstler ihren Weg. Zum einen , der jedoch nur eine einzige Micky Maus Geschichte angefertigt hat (Das Rätsel des Roten Hutes), und zum anderen , der seine Zeichnerlaufbahn in den Disney Studios begonnen hatte und später zu einem der populärsten Mauszeichner wurde. Er führte dabei das weiter, was bereits in den Cartoons begonnen wurde. Die Maus wurde weg vom eher rauhen Auftreten ihrer Frühzeit geführt und entwickelte sich zunehmend zu einem ernsten Charakter. Oftmals war er in den Comics daraufhin als schlauer Detektiv zu sehen, welcher der Polizei bei ihren Ermittlungen helfen sollte. Murry führte aber auch Charaktere wie (zusammen mit dem Texter ) ein und war in seiner Laufbahn unglaublich produktiv. Der Gipfel der kriminalistischen Tätigkeit war dabei in den Mickey Mouse Heften 107, 108 und 109 erreicht, die allesamt 1960 erschienen und in denen der Mäuserich einen Geheimagenten im Stile James Bonds spielte. Besonders auffallend waren die übrigen Charaktere, die abgesehen von vollkommen menschlich gezeichnet waren, wie man es oftmals in amerikanischen Superheldencomics findet. Micky und Goofy wurden dabei von Murry in die Umgebung eingesetzt, um sie so wie immer aussehen zu lassen, während Dan Spiegle sich für die realistischen Hintergründe und Figuren verantwortlich zeigte. Nach diesen drei Heften wurde Micky allerdings wieder in seine gewohnte Umgebung transportiert und parodierte James Bond höchstens noch im Umfeld der Disneyschen Darsteller. Eine neuere Ausgabe des Micky Maus Magazines (© Disney) Eine ähnliche Darstellung fand sich auch in den später erschienenen Geschichten . In dieser Nebenserie wurde weniger Wert auf den Humor gelegt, sondern vielmehr auf eine starke Atmosphäre gesetzt, wobei Micky nicht als der sympathische Mäuserich, sondern als kühler Detektiv dargestellt wurde, ähnlich den Darstellern in den Film noir. Charakteristisch für diese Geschichten war auch, dass der größte Teil der bekannten Figuren fehlte, so beispielsweise oder . Lediglich und hie und da hatten einige Auftritte. Obwohl die Serie besonders unter erwachsenen Leser viele Anhänger fand, war sie nicht sehr erfolgreich und wurde nach einigen Folgen wieder eingestellt. Micky und Donald Auch auf internationaler Ebene wurden die Comics um Micky bald sehr populär. Ein Vorreiter in Europa war und ist dabei Italien, das schon früh begann, nicht nur die Geschichten aus Amerika zu übernehmen, sondern auch selber solche Abenteuer zu entwickeln. Auf dieser Grundlage entstand 1932 die Zeitschrift (italienisch für Mäuschen und zugleich der dortige Namen für Micky), welches auch heute noch besteht und ähnlich wie das dem Leser Disneystories im dreireihigen Format bietet. In Frankreich bekam Micky 1934 seine eigene Zeitschrift, die unter dem Namen geführt wurde und England markierte ebenfalls eine Vorreiterstellung, indem es das erste „Micky Maus Magazin“ kreierte, das eine wöchentliche Erscheinungsweise vorzeigen konnte. In Deutschland war der Maus lange Zeit kein eigenes Heft zugewiesen worden. Die Geschichten wurden dort ab 1930 größtenteils in der Kölner Illustrierten Zeitung abgedruckt und erst 1937 erstellte man in der Schweiz die erste deutschsprachige , die sich sehr stark an der englischen Ausgabe orientierte, es jedoch lediglich auf achtzehn Hefte und eine Probenummer brachte. Im selben Verlag war kurz zuvor bereits ein Filmbilderbuch erschienen, welches zwei in Comics umgesetzte Cartoons mit Micky beinhaltete. Wirklich bekannt wurde Micky Maus in Deutschland allerdings erst, als 1951 die damals noch monatliche gleichnamige Zeitschrift erschien. Das wurde und ist auch heute noch ein gewaltiger Erfolg, erscheint heutzutage wöchentlich und ist seit seinem Erscheinen unbestrittener Marktführer im Heftbereich. Der Höhepunkt wurde dabei in den 90ern erreicht, wo man eine Auflage von über einer Million verkauften Exemplaren erzielte. Inzwischen erscheint das Heft in 27 Sprachen und 29 verschiedenen Ländern. Im ist mittlerweile die Mehrzahl der Comics -Comics, während in den Anfangszeiten abwechselnd je eine Ausgabe - und -Comics enthielt. Im und sind trotz des Namensgebers ebenfalls die Duck-Comics in der Mehrzahl. Im Micky Maus Magazin hat mittlerweile gar als feste Titelfigur neben dem Titelschriftzug abgelöst. Auch in den erscheinen mehrheitlich Duck-Comics. Erst in MMC 44 (!) war Micky Maus erstmals auf dem zu sehen. Europäische Zeichner[] In Italien erreichten Micky und die Disney Comics im Allgemeinen eine grosse Beliebtheit und wurden, wie schon erwähnt, auch von Italienern gezeichnet und getextet. Ein Vorreiter markierte dabei der Künstler , der auch heute noch für viele als der beste der europäischen Zeichner gilt. Scarpa entwickelte dabei besonders zu Beginn das Gottfredsonsche Werk weiter. So ist es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass eines seiner frühsten und vielleicht bekanntesten Geschichten Das doppelte Geheimnis des Schwarzen Phantoms (erschienen in ) die Fortsetzung der Geschichte des Amerikaners darstellt. Micky trifft zum ersten Mal auf Atömchen (© Disney/Ehapa) Scarpa wurde aber zunehmend immer eigenständiger und bevölkerte den Micky-Kosmos (ebenso wie den Donald-Kosmos) mit eigenen Figuren, beispielsweise oder . Anders als in vielen amerikanischen Geschichten war aber Scarpas Micky oftmals nicht der übermächtige Detektiv, sondern ein eher menschliches Wesen, dem bisweilen auch Fehler unterlaufen, auch wenn er schlussendlich jeden Fall aufklärt. Gegenüber diesem Charakter steht die Aussage , der viele Comics mit Micky aus dieser Ära als langweilig titulierte. Er war aber keineswegs der einzige, der sich mit der Maus befasste. Inzwischen finden sich zahlreiche weitere, europäische Zeichner, darunter auch Scarpas ehemaligen Schüler oder , die, wie viele andere Zeichner auch, ebenfalls schon Geschichten mit veröffentlicht haben. Von Italien schwappte die Welle dann über in das gesamte Europa, besonders in die nordischen Staaten, wo heute hauptsächlich die Geschichten mit Micky für das LTB produziert werden. Heutige Maus-Geschichten, besonders im Lustigen Taschenbuch, werden von vielen Fans heftig kritisiert. Nachdem Micky sich durch und andere Zeichner zum seriösen Detektiv mit scharfem Verstand entwickelt hatte, wurden in letzter Zeit immer mehr Geschichten veröffentlicht, in denen laut einigen Kritikern die Maus genausowenig Verstand hat, wie aus dem . Symbolisch dazu steht die Abkehr von einer seriöseren, Kleidung wie Polohemd, Fliege und langer Hose zurück zur kurzen, roten Hose mit den zwei gelben Knöpfen. Siehe auch . Bekannte Zeichner dieser neuerer Maus-Geschichten sind z.B. die Ehapa-Zeichner und . Im Interview mit LTB-Online äußerte , dass die Rückkehr zur „alten“ Maus quasi eine Verordnung „von oben“ sei. So war es Erickson, der sich dazu entschloss, die Maus wieder weg vom seriösen Gesellen zu den Wurzeln (beziehungsweise zu Gottfredson) zurückzubringen. Optik im Wandel der Jahre[] In den Cartoons[] Micky wandelte sein Aussehen in seinen Kurzfilmen mehrere Male. Beispiele sind die bereits angesprochenen Handschuhe oder die neue Augenform. Vielleicht die gewichtigste Veränderung ist allerdings das Verschwinden der ursprünglichen roten Hose und das Aufkommen des ernsteren Anzuges. Das sollte die Abkehr Mickys vom spaßigen Gesellen, dessen Platz nun Donald einnahm, zum eher vorbildhafteren Charakter unterstreichen. Dabei trug er allerdings auch kein standardmäßiges Outfit, sondern änderte seine Kleidung nach Belieben und nach der Thematik des Cartoons. Während man ihn bei (1937) in voller Zauberausrüstung sehen kann, so ist er in seinem für lange Zeit letzten Film in Freizeitausrüstung zu beobachten. Sein letzter Cartoon, führte ihn dann aber wieder zurück zur kurzen Hose. In den Comics[] 1944: Micky erhält lange Hosen, „The World of Tomorrow“ (© Disney) Ein Fall für Micky (© Disney/Ehapa) Auch in den Comics wurde die kurze Hose nach den Geschichten ausgetauscht. In Amerika setzte sich dabei die lange rote Hose gepaart mit einem weißen Hemd und teilweise grünem Hut durch, der besonders durch die Comics von oder ins Bewusstsein der Leute geriet. In Italien dagegen entschied man sich schon früh für die rote Hose in Kombination mit einem blauen Hemd, dabei wurde auf den Hut verzichtet. Zudem erhielt Micky hier oftmals eine rote Fliege, wie auf obigem Bild zu erkennen ist. Ein weiterer Punkt, in dem Italien und Amerika manchmal nicht übereinstimmten war die Hautfarbe. Blieb sie in Mickys Heimatland oftmals weiß, so ist sie in Europa gemischt, teils wird dem Vorbild nachgeeifert, teils das Gesicht jedoch auch fleischfarben koloriert. Oft wurde auch der Mittelweg begangen, das heißt, eine Mischung zwischen weiß und fleischfarben verwendet, ersteres in der oberen Gesichtshälfte, letzteres um die Nase und den Mund herum. In den neueren Kolorierungen beugt sich Micky aber mehrheitlich dem weißen Gesichtsschema. Kurz vor der Jahrtausendwende ist Mickys Aussehen wie bereits erwähnt wieder verstärkt dem Gottfredsons angepasst worden, kurze, rote Hose und gelbe Schuhe (siehe ), die übrigen Figuren behielten jedoch ihre heutige Erscheinung. Auch gilt es zu beachten, dass diese Änderung nur bei den dänischen Geschichten zu sehen war, während die Italiener ihrer Linie treu geblieben sind und auch heute noch Geschichten im Stile Scarpas kreieren. Nach etwa zehn Jahren wurde die Produktion dreireihiger Micky-Geschichten in Dänemark eingestellt. Ein Sonderstatus nimmt hier die Serie ein, in der Micky einen typischen Privatdetektive Anzug trug, der zusammen mit einer roten Hose gepaart war und über alle Folgen hinweg gleich blieb. Sein Aussehen hier hatte jedoch keine weiteren Auswirkungen auf die restlichen Comics. Micky in den Videospielen[] Wie eine Vielzahl anderer, berühmter Figuren auch trat und tritt Micky Maus in verschiedenen Videospielen auf, darunter für das Nintendo Entertainment System, und für das Super Nintendo Entertainment System, für Sega Genesis und Sony PlayStation, Mickey Mouse: Magic Wands für den Game Boy und eine Menge anderer. Im Jahr 2000 wurde die Disney's Magical Quest-Serie auch für den Game Boy Advance verfügbar gemacht, während Micky mit , einem Spiel für die jüngere Generation, seinen Sprung ins 21. Jahrhundert vollbrachte. Am Bekanntesten dürften jedoch seine Auftritte in der Videospielreihe sein, in der die Rolle des König Micky übernimmt, der zusammen mit Königin Minni über das Disneyschloss regiert. ist dabei der königliche Zauberer, während den Kommandanten der königlichen Garde stellt. Anders als die beiden letztgenannten, die zusammen mit einem weiteren Helden, Sora, das Spiel bestreiten, ist Micky jedoch nur am Ende zu sehen. im Game Boy Advance Sequel bekommt er schon einen grösseren Part zugestanden und in wird er zu einem spielbaren Charakter. Vermarktung[] Auch Taschen mit Micky erfreuen sich grosser Beliebtheit Walt Disney erkannte schon sehr früh die Möglichkeit, seine Maus gewinnbringend zu und sie somit populärer zu machen. So wurden bereits 1929 die ersten Lizenzprodukte mit Micky - verschiedene Schulmappen mit dessen Konterfei - gegen eine Gebühr von 300 Dollar erstellt werden. Der große Erfolg dieser Produkte spornte Disney an, noch weiter in den Markt einzugreifen. Drei Jahre später war die Macht dabei so gewachsen, dass sie ein ganzes Unternehmen retten konnte. Die Uhrenfabrik Ingersoll-Waterbury widerstand der sicher drohenden Pleite dank der Lizenz zur Produktion von Mickey-Mouse-Uhren. Mit dem schnellen und überwältigenden Erfolg der Mickey Mouse zeichnete sich schon sehr früh ab, dass , also die Vermarktung von Produkten, mit dem Konterfei von Mickey und Minnie, in der ganzen Welt ein gutes Geschäft war. Im Januar 1930 begann die Näherin Charlotte Clark aus Los Angeles mit der Produktion von Mickey-Mouse-Plüsch-figuren. In Deutschland waren die Menschen von Anfang so begeistert, dass es innerhalb kürzester Zeit Micky-Maus-Shows, Micky-Maus-Orchester, Micky-Maus-Jazzmusik, usw. gab. Auch Spielzeug mit der Maus wurde schon sehr früh in Deutschland produziert, damals allerdings noch ohne Lizenz der Disney Studios, weshalb sie sich auch teilweise sehr stark von der ursprünglichen Figur unterschieden. Die Zweitauswertung der Mickey Mouse (und anderer Disneyfiguren) war 1935 bereits ein Multimillionengeschäft. Ende der 1930er Jahre gab es praktisch kein Produkt das nicht mit dem verkaufsfördenden Bild der Mickey (oder Minnie) Mouse geschmückt war. Ob Marmelade, Eierbecher, Korsetts mit aufgestickten Mickey Mäusen, Alltagsgegenstände, Spielsachen, Bilderbücher oder Schmuck wie z.B. ein Diamantenarmband mit dem Ebenbild von Mickey bei Cartier zum Preis von 1000 Dollar. Mickey war allgegenwärtig. Auch in der Werbung, wo er in Frankreich beispielsweise für das Getränk Fanta warb. In den 70er und 80er Jahren eroberte Micky ein neues Gebiet, die Mode. Plötzlich galt es als „in“, wenn man Kleidungsstücke mit dem Konterfei der Maus oder einem seiner Freunde oder Verwandten zu tragen. Auch Promis, wie beispielsweise Schlagersänger Roy Black oder die Adelige Lady Sarah ließen sich von diesem Trend anstecken. Und auch wenn diese Welle der Micky Maus Moder in den folgenden Jahren wieder etwas abgenommen hat, kann man auch heute noch in Katalogen oder Kinderfachgeschäften auf solche Kleider stoßen. Heute soll die angeblich über 60'000 verschiedene Lizenzen umfassen, auf deren Einhaltung sie streng achtet. Sonstige Informationen[] Wurde als einziger Kurzfilm mit Micky mit dem Oscar ausgezeichnet: (© Disney) Oscar-nominierte Cartoons[] Kursiv geschriebene Titel erhielten den Oscar * (1931) * (1933) * (1938) * (1939) * (1941) * (1948) * (1983) (Für eine vollständige Auflistung aller Kurzfilme siehe ) Micky Maus in verschiedenen Sprachen[] * Englisch: Mickey Mouse * Deutsch: Micky Maus * Dänisch: Mickey Mouse, Mikkel Mus * Finnisch: Mikki Hiiri * Französisch: Mickey Mouse * Italienisch: Topolino * Niederländisch: Mickey Mouse * Norwegisch: Mikke Mus * Schwedisch: Musse Pigg * Portugiesisch: Mickey * Russisch: Микки Маус * Spanisch: Mickey, Miki * Chinesisch: 米老鼠 ／ 米奇 * Tschechisch: Mickey Mouse * mexikanisches Spanisch: Mickey Mouse * Estnisch: Miki-Hiir * Griechisch: Μίκυ Μάους * Ungarisch: Mickey Mouse, Miki Egér * Isländisch: Mikki Mús * Japanisch: ミッキーマウス * Litauisch: Peliukas Mikis * Polnisch: Myszka Miki * Slowenisch: Miki * Serbisch: Miki * Samisch: Mihkkal Sáhpán * Bulgarisch: Мики Маус * Lettisch: Mikijs Mauss * Slowakisch: Mickey Mouse Weiteres[] * Nach den ursprünglichen gesetzlichen Regelungen der USA wäre Mickey Mouse ab 2016 kein markenrechtlich geschütztes Produkt mehr, da das Urheberrecht einer Figur nur bis zu 50 Jahre nach dem Tod seines Autors endet. Da Die Disney Company sich aber dagegen wehrte, wurde 1998 im Copyright Term Extension Act der Schutz auf 70 Jahre hochgeschraubt. Dieser Umstand gab dem Gesetz den Beinamen „Das Micky-Maus-Schutzgesetz“. * Der Begriff Mickey Mouse ist in den USA sogar in den Sprachgebrauch eingeflossen. So bezeichnet man damit umgangssprachlich eine amateurhafte oder triviale Sache. * Im Jahre 1932 wurde Walt Disney mit einem Ehrenoscar für die Erschaffung der Figur Micky Maus ausgezeichnet. * Im Jahre 2003 kam Micky Maus auf Platz 17 in der VH1's 200 Greatest Pop Culture Icons Liste. * Laut selbst beträgt Mickys Größe 4 Fuß, was etwa 1.20 Meter entspricht. * Im Jahre 1935 wurde Micky aus den rumänischen Kinos verbannt, da man dort befürchtete, er könne die Kinder mit seinem Auftreten erschrecken. * Die Ohren von Micky Maus sind immer nur von vorne zu sehen, egal in welche Richtung er sich dreht. * Entgegen vieler anders lautender Gerüchte sind Micky und nicht verheiratet, dennoch wurde ein Gedicht zu einer möglichen Hochzeit der beiden angefertigt. * 1944 landeten die Alliierten während des Zweiten Weltkriegs in der Normandie, wobei das Codewort für diese Operation Mickey Mouse war. * Der erste Club um Micky Maus entstand bereits 1929 im Fox Dome Theatre im Ocean Park, der nur zwei Jahre später eine Million Mitglieder umfasste. * 1934 bekam Micky einen eigenen Eintrag in der Encyclopedia Britannica. * Die von Micky am meisten verwendeten Worte lauten: „Gosh!“, „Oh boy!“, „That sure is swell!“, „Aw, gee...“ und „See ya soon!“ * Im Jahr 2007 verwendete die Hamas für die weltweit umstrittene Kindersendung Tomorrow's Pioneers eine Mickey Maus Kopie namens Farfour um die Kinder zu Selbstmordattentäter auszubilden. Im Juni 2007 wurde diese Kopie vor den Augen der Kinder verprügelt und wenig später wurde Farfour für tot und zum Märtyrer erklärt. Darauf reagierte die Tochter von mit der Erklärung das die Hamas Teufel sind. * Im Jahr 2018 erschien anlässlich Mickys Geburtstag mit dem ein Lifestylemagazin zu Micky und bei . * Im Jahr 2018 erschien ab dem 25. Oktober anlässlich Mickys 90. Geburtstag eine Sammel zusammen mit einem namens , die 276 Sticker, 36 Trading-Cards sowie 14 Sammelfiguren umfasste. Micky und Entenhausen[] Micky Maus lebt in . Sein Haus sieht in verschiedenen Geschichten jedoch oft anders aus, da Micky oft umzieht. Hier eine Liste von Mickys verschiedenen Adressen, übernommen von Übrigens fährt Micky ein Auto, seinen . * Blumenweg 9 (MMM 44/1978, S.17) * Blumenstraße 17 (MMM 34/1974, S.11) * Fliedergasse 11 (, S.48) * Geranienweg 15 (, S.46) * Lindenstraße 8 (, S.227) * Mühlenstraße 31 (MMM 40/1980, S.12) * Ottostraße 17 (MMM 23/1977, S.11) * Platanenweg 16 (, S.243) * Platanenweg 20 (, S.43) * Platanenstraße 10 (, S.222) * Ulmengasse 321 (, S.77) * Ulmenstraße 34 (MMM 23/1995, S.54) * Zwiebelweg 12 (, S.42) * Zypressenweg ? (, S.28) Verwandtschaft von Micky Maus[] Tick, Trick und Track bezeichnen Micky als ihren Onkel (). Liste mit freundlicher Genehmigung von übernommen Neffen[] * Schwester[] * Amalia (, S.26) * () Onkel[] * Albert (, S. 50 ff.) * Balduin (, S. 27 ff.) * Berni (, S. 16 ff.) * Fietje (, S. 55 ff.) * Fred (, S. 13 ff.) * Fridolin (, S. 16 ff.) * Fritz (, S.30) * Gutbrod (, S.35 ff).) - Besitzer einer Privatbahn * Lord Malcolm MacMaus (, S. 34 ff.) * Martin Maus (, S. 34 ff.) * Massel (, S. 18 ff.) * Matz Maus (, S. 34 ff.) * Max Maus (, S. 12 ff.) * Maxi (, S.14 ff.) * Maximilian (, S. 44) * Melvin (, S. 14) * Miroslaw (, S. 35 ff.) * Moritz Maus (, S. 37 ff. u.a.) * Mortimer Maus (, S. 222 f. u.a.) - Professor * Mümmel (, S.13) * Mulle Maus (, S. 2 ff.) * Murdoch (, S. 2 ff.) * Murkel Maus (, S. 3 ff.) * Paule Puhvogel (, S. 2) - Kapitän * Sibelius Maus (, S. 23 ff.) Tanten[] * Agathe (, S.30ff) * Betty Maus (, S.38ff) * Klara (, S.21) * Linda Toponi(, S.7ff) * Marion Maus (, S.13ff) * Martha Maus (, S.186) * Melba (, S.22)) - aus Mausdorf * Mia (, S.223) * Mimi (, S.33) * Mineola (, S.100ff) * Ophelia (, S.30ff) * Thea (, S.13) * Tilda (, S.16ff) * Trudchen (, S.30) Vettern[] * Ali Ben Ma'us (, S. 10 ff.)) * Ben (, S.23 ff.)) * Bruno (, S. 34) * Jonas (, S. 22) * Martino (, S. 11 ff.) * Mekki (, S .117 ff.) * Moritz (, S. 15) * Morten () * Mukluk (, S. 10 ff.) * Murks (, S. 2 ff.) - Mickys „fauler Vetter“ * Wayne (, S. 19 ff.) Sonstige Verwandte/Vorfahren[] Mausepierre (© Disney) * Amanda Springmaus (, S. 3 ff.) - entfernte Verwandte * D'Artanmaus (, S. 31 ff.) - frankonischer Vorfahre * Edgar Allan Maus (, S. 107 f.) - Vorfahre / Schriftsteller * (, S. 187 ff) - Großvater * Mandy (, S. 111 ff.) - Nichte * Manislaus Maus (, S. 18 ff.) - Vorfahre * Manni (, S. 18 ff.) - Großonkel * Matje Maus (, S.18 ff.) - Vorfahre * (, Die Spur des purpurnen Rächers) - Vorfahre aus der Zeit der franz. Revolution * Maximilian Maus (, S.18 ff.) - Vorfahre * Dr. Melchior Maus (, S. 36 ff.) - Urgroßonkel * Sir Michael Mauser (, S. 92 ff.) - Vorfahre * Mimmi () - Cousine * Möbius (, S. 14) - Großonkel * Minkus () - Großonkel * Mona Maus (, S. 63) - Schwester * Mortel Maus (, S. 44 ff.) - Großonkel * Mortimer (, S.12) - Großonkel / keine Mausfigur! * Mortimer (, S. 38) - Ururgroßvater * Muriel (, S. 40) - Großtante * Wilma (, S. 50) - Tante von Mack & Muck Eltern[] * & (Quelle?) (Der Schöpfer des Charakters hieß Walter Elias mit Vornamen und seine Frau Lillian.) Weblinks[] * () * * Einzelnachweise[] # Hochspringen ↑Micky Happy Birthday*/Minnie-Lifestyle-MagazinEgmont Ehapa Media : * Navigationsmenü Meine Werkzeuge * Nicht angemeldet * * * * Namensräume * * Varianten * Ansichten * * * Mehr * Navigation * * * * * * * Hauptwerkzeuge * * Ads Weitere Werkzeuge * * * * * * * Diese Seite wurde zuletzt am 6. Januar 2019 um 18:50 Uhr bearbeitet. * * *